A Love That Has to Be
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy leaves the Titans after and accident with the Beast and leaves Raven, but a knew hero appears and sweeps Raven off her feet what will the Titans do? And Don't worry I'm still working on my other story about When Raven and Beast boys baby gets TAKEN! If you don't know what I'm talking about go look at my other story Love Can Defeat Anything.


Teen Titans FF 4

"BEAST BOY" Screamed Raven then a sound of a gunshot. Beast boy started walking and fell Raven tried to reach him but he faded away before she could get to him. Raven then shot up and looked around in her room. "The same dream again" Said Raven she was having the same dream over a week now. She doesn't know what it means. She then looked at the calendar in her room, "Great it that day" She said.

It was the day Robin kicked Beast boy off the team for killing the hive five. Raven remembers the day like the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and then the day came back to her.

**Flashback **

Raven woke up to hear the Titan alarm go off she teleported to the common room where everybody was but except one person. She smiled "He's always late when it comes to the mornings" She thought to herself and the doors opened and revealed a tall muscular green changling. Yep that's right beast boy finally had a growth spurt he was taller than cyborg now and was a few inches taller than Robin. He started going to the gym more often and since his uniform didn't fit him anymore he got a new one it was the same one but different colors now instead of purple and green it was red and black. He got ones that are a little tighter so his muscles would show more.

"Who is it" He said in a serious voice while he stepped next to Robin. "It's the Hive Five but they are using a weapon that we don't know of" I will scan from the rooftops" Said beast boy "NO we need you on the battle fie" Robin saw that Beast boy was already gone and stopped at mid-sentence. "DAMN HE DID IT AGAIN" Robin screamed "Yo Robin calm down he knows what he's doing and that sounds like a good idea because if we are getting beaten bad by the new weapon Hive has he can sneak attach" Robin just frowned and nodded his head "Titans GO" He screamed and everyone ran out the door and got in the T car. Then they were at the bank and the Hive Five saw them coming and got in battle position.

The Titans got out of the T car and froze when mammoth pulled out the new weapon and aimed and pulled the trigger. When he pulled the trigger and flash of yellow hit the gun and made him shoot the T car. Then T car exploded "MY BABY" Screamed Cyborg and then kid flash appeared next Cyborg and started patting Cyborg back. Then Jinx appeared next Raven "What did I miss" Said Jinx "It's the TRAITOR" Screamed Gizmo.

Jinx and Titans ran up to mammoth first because he had the weapon and it looked bazooka. He started shooting but everyone just dogged the shots and they started fighting and he saw that he had a clear shot at robins feet he shot and everyone flew backwards Mammoth then grabbed raven and held her in a headlock "IF ANYONE MOVES I WILL CRACK HER FUCKING NECK" He screamed and all the titans stood up but they listened and stood their ground. Gizmo and Seemore started laughing and Seemore walked up to Jinx and started kissing her on the lips.

Raven pushed him off before she could yell at him and try to kill him he spoke first though "If you don't let me I will let Mammoth kill Raven" Jinx then froze. Raven was like a sister to her. Jinx stood there and said "Fine but don't hurt her" "That's better" Seemore started kissing Jinx and he put his tongue in her mouth but she refused to kiss him back he then pulled away and said "If you don't kiss me back its bye bye Raven" He said Jinx did what she was told and kissed him back. Kid Flash was furious and he wanted to punch Seemore straight in the face.

Beast boy was on the rooftops watching the whole thing go down he saw the advantage and jumped down and tried to free Raven but Gizmo saw him coming and warned Mammoth "MAMMOTH BEHIND YOU" He screamed Mammoth turned around gripped Raven harder. Raven then started hitting mammoth in the gut but she started losing her breathe. Beast boy saw this and told Mammoth to stop.

Mammoth stopped and told Beast boy not move and beast boy listened. Seemore stopped kissing Jinx and walked away. "Ok she did what you guys told her to do. NOW LET RAVEN GO" He screamed Gizmo and Seemore started laughing "You know puke bag Raven does remind us of Jinx so were just gonna kill her for the fun of it" Said Gizmo "YOU SON OF A BITCH. LET HER GO" Beast boy was furious. The Beast wanted to get out but Beast boy knew better but the last thing he heard that let the beast out was the laughing of Gizmo and the others and Raven screaming his name "BEAST BOOOOOOOOY" he then lost it and he grabbed his heart and fell to the earth and started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Mammoth stopped what he was doing and watched and the others stopped and did the same thing, the titans were watching in horror. Raven started screaming for beast boy to calm down but that made it worse. His green skin turned red his hair turned red and so did his eyes he had the same form of beast boy but it was the Beast that was controlling him now.

The beast then looked up in the air and howled like a wolf the others stared and didn't move but the Hive was really scared because Beast stopped howling and looked at them with wide eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes they were bloody red and so was his skin. The Beast then sniffed the air and smiled "THE SMELL OF FEAR IS EVERY WHERE I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START" He said he then turned and looked at Mammoth and licked his lips and started walking towards him. "Get any closer and I will rip her head off" Said Mammoth trying to show he wasn't scared but inside he was terrified. The Beast just smiled and jumped and slashed his claw. The Beast landed on his feet and turned around and watched Mammoth let go of Raven.

Raven then crawled away and stared and Mammoth just stood there frozen. Then his head fell off and blood squirted everywhere. His body fell to the ground and The Beast stared at Seemore "Your NEXT" He said and jumped on top of Seemore and started clawing at his chest. Blood was everywhere, Gizmo and Billy numerous started running screaming for help. All the titans saw the Beast stand up and started running on all legs like a cheetah and pounced on Billy numerous and bit his head and ripped it off gizmo pressed a button for his jetpack but it was too late The Beast jumped and clawed at the jet pack when Gizmo thought he was safe he blew a raspberry at the Beast. The Beast just started laughing "What so funny puke bag" Said Gizmo "What's funny is that I hit the fuel line so with all that heat you're going to" "EXPLODE" Finished Gizmo but when he pulled the jet pack off it was too late it exploded and Gizmo body parts flew everywhere. Blood was everywhere and then the Beast sniffed the air "Then there was none"

The Beast formed into Beast boy. Beast boy then threw up and looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He looked at all the dead bodies and started crying "WHAT DID I DO" He screamed at the titans Cyborg spoke up "BB you killed all of them protecting Raven" Said Cyborg. Robin then spoke up and said the four words no Titan wants to hear "Give me your communicator" Beast boy started crying and threw his communicator at Robin and Ran away. Raven tried to grab his arm but he dogged her and stopped. He grabbed Raven by the waist and kissed her on the lips and said "I'm sorry, I love you" He said in a whisper and then turned into a Raven and flew away.

**End of Flashback **

Raven tried to hold back the tears but it was too late she started crying and what made her stop crying was a knock at her door. She stared at the door "What do you want" "Raven is Robin why are you crying" Asked Robin but Cyborg stopped him "Robin leave her alone she doesn't want to talk to anyone" "Cyborg she's crying Im the leader I need to know what's wrong" "Dude do you even remember what day it is today" Said Cyborg in a sad voice "What do you mean" Said Robin Cyborg then lost it when he said that "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN TODAY IS THE DAY YOU THREW BEAST BOY OFF THE TEAM HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT MAN HE WAS A PART OF ARE TEAM AND NOW YOU COMPETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM LIKE HE'S SOME ANIMAL. ROBIN IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR SINCE BEAST BOY DISSPEARED. You know what forget it I'm going out" Raven heard footsteps fade away and she could tell Robin was still there thinking she then heard Robin walk away too.

Raven just started crying again ever since beast boy left it hasn't been the same. Cyborg doesn't play video games anymore. Starfire is grumpy some days and Robin has gotten more strict. "I can't stay here anymore" Raven then got up and walked away from the Titans Tower. "I need to get him off my mind" But Raven couldn't because everywhere she went there was a memory of Beast boy like their favorite pizza place, the park, and where it all happened she walked over to the street where Beast boy was last seen when Robin kicked him off the team.

Raven then walked away and went to café she stayed there for hours when she looked out the window she saw it was already dark. She got up and started walking home, she was a few blocks away from the tower she could teleport or fly home but she just wanted to walk. She was about to turn the corner but someone grabbed her by the mouth and took her into an ally way. Raven tried to break free but the man had a strong grip she then was thrown to the ground and tied up they put duct tape on her mouth and ten men came from the shadows.

They all stared at her they one spoke up "Today isn't your lucky day Titan we were sent by a random person to kill one of the Titans" He then started laughing and the others did to "Billy how much money is it again if we kill one of the titans" A man on the left of him spoke "One million DOLLARS" he said "WOOOOO! Now missy do you know how much guns and hotels and everything we can buy with that money" "Enough of the chit chat let's kill her already so we can get the money" Said one of the men. All the other men nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I guess that's a vote. Sorry missy but they are right. Do you have any last words you want to say" Raven nodded her head.

The man took the tape off her mouth and knelt closer to her "What may that be" He asked Raven then lunged at him and bit him on the cheek and ripped his skin off. The man grabbed his face and started screaming in pain "YOU BITCH" "BILLY SHOOT THE BITCH RIGHT IN THE FORHEAD" He said.

The man then walked up and pointed the gun to Ravens head and smiled "Nighty night" Raven closed her eyes wait for the gun shot. But she heard him choking Raven opened her eyes and saw the man with a wire on his throat he then got pulled up into the air and disappeared in the dark night. "WHAT THE HELL" Screamed one of the men but then he tripped and got pulled into the darkness.

Then one of the men screamed grabbing his throat but blood squirted everywhere he then fell and a pool of blood appeared. One of the men started shooting randomly. Raven watched as a tall man in black armor and a black mask like Robins but it was a piece of cloth so it swayed in the wind. He had black hair and he almost looked like a Ninja but you were able to see the lower part of his face like Robins.

Raven watched as the man got into a headlock and saw him get his neck cracked. The man disappeared into the shadows and they was only 6 left but soon it became 4 because two of the man started running but there was scream in the direction where they ran. Soon they were only two left because the other two ran but they soon were pulled into the shadows and disappeared.

Raven watched in horror seeing all of the men die or be taken away in the shadows. Then one of the men pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head. The last one was terrified. He then looked at raven started yelling at her "WHATS GOING ON! YOUR DOING THIS ARENT YOU ARENT YOU" He screamed and pointed the gun at Raven. Raven was going to say something but heard a gunshot. She closed her eyes but she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes to see eyes staring back at her it was the man from the shadows and he took every bullet into the back Raven could see in his eyes that he was in pain he quickly turned around and threw a something at the man he dropped his gun and started yelling in pain. He then threw another thing to the lights and it went dark there was a scream and the lights were flickering. Raven saw the hero holding the other man by the collar, he dropped the body like it was nothing and started walking but he fell and reached is hand out to Raven. Raven tried to grab him but he fell and soon she remembered her dream but it wasn't Beast boy it was this man.

A hero that saved her from death. She looked at him and he had tones of knifes and two hand guns on his side, she looked at his arm because he had something on it was rectangle and it looked like a touch screen**. (You know in call of duty black ops 2 that's what it looks like)** She then saw what he threw it was like a ninja star but in a shape of an H. She examined his armor and he had an H on his chest and it was in the same place as if he was batman. She then got out snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that he was bleeding BAD. She made a portal and she picked him up and put his arm on his shoulder and dragged him into the portal she then appeared in the common room of the tower and everyone's eyes were on her when they saw that she carrying someone and she was covered in blood.

Cyborg ran to her first "RAVEN WHAT HAPPENED? WHO IS HE? WHOS BLOOD IS THAT?" He screamed "I'm fine but he was shot you need to help him I will explain later ok" Said Raven he just nodded and took her and the mysterious hero into the medic bay. It was two hours later and others were worried because Cyborg has never worked this long before on someone. Robin then broke the silence "Raven what happened" But before she could say anything Cyborg stepped out of the room and everyone looked at him. "He's tuff he got shot in the back 9 times if it wasn't for his armor he would have died" Said Cyborg had tons of rags in is hands and all of them were soaked in blood. "Raven you didn't answer my question" Said Robin.

Raven then told them when she got dragged into the alley way and when she was going to get shot he appeared and saved her. "OK tell us where they are and we will call the police to get them" Said Robin "Ok but they will have to bring bags" Robin stopped and looked at her confused "What are you talking about" "Well what if I told you that he ummmm killed everyone there" She said. All the Titans eyes widened Cyborg pointed to the mysterious hero and Raven nodded "HOW MANY DID HE KILL" Screamed Robin "All of them" She said Robin then got even more angry "HOW MANY WERE THERE" He screamed again "Like ten or eleven" She said.

Robin then walked into the room and started walking to past out Hero. Raven then ran in front of him "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" She screamed "IM GOING TO TAKE HIM TO THE POLICE SO HE CAN BE THERE PROBLEM" He screamed back "HE'S NOT GOING ANY WHERE! HE SAVED ME AND UNTIL HE WAKES UP THEN HE CAN LEAVE BUT UNTIL THEN NO ONE WILL GO NEAR HIM UNDERSTOOD" She said "FINE WHEN HE WAKES UP HE'S GONE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT GOING TO TELL THE POLICE WHAT HE DID" Robin walked out of the room Star and Cyborg followed . But they all stoped when Raven asked Cyborg a question about he fainted hero "Cyborg where are his weapons" "What are you talking about he didn't have any weapons" Said Cyborg "NO when I brought him here he had weapons on him" Robin then ran to mysterious Hero and started searching him "All I can find his this arm band on his wrist" Said Robin.

Cyborg walked up and looked at the thing "Hey there are buttons on this thing" Said Cyborg he clicked on of the buttons and the hero vanished out of thin air everyone's widened "WHERE DID HE GO" Screamed Robin "Yo Robin chill he's still here. He's invisible" Said Cyborg he poked at the bed and said "See you can feel him" Said Cyborg. He then clicked randomly and the hero came back. "Let's see here" Cyborg said and clicked again and then all of the hero's weapons came visible "Dang he's must be ready for anything" Said Cyborg

"Let's take the weapons away and that arm band thing" Said Robin and walked away Cyborg nodded and took everything off of him and walked away with his weapons. Star then left and Raven just stood there and watched him. "There's something about that I can't figure out" She said to herself Raven walked away looked back and sighed.

It was a whole month and the hero was still asleep and soon word got out about him saving raven but killing all the men. People said that he must be an assassin others say he's a hero and others say that he must be a villain.

**In the Medical Bay**

His eyes shot open and he looked around "Where am I" He said to himself he got up and fell to the ground but he used the bed as support and walked over to the table that had all of his weapons and where his uniform was he looked down and saw that he was naked he put his armor on and put his weapons back and grabbed his arm band thing and put it back on and clicked a button and his weapons disappeared. He stared at his hand and looked at his ring "Thank goodness that they didn't take you off" He said when he was about to grab the nob he saw that someone was coming in he quickly threw a one of his Ninja stars at the lights and the room grew dark he then hid in a corner.

Raven walked in and turned the light switch but the lights didn't turn on she then sighed and walked to the bed and saw that he was gone "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" She said and ran to the table and saw that all of the stuff was gone. She then heard the door open and close she turned around and ran to the door but it was locked. She then felt like someone was watching her she turned around and there he was staring at her. "You looking for someone" He said Raven just kept her eyes on him "How long have I been here" He said breaking the silence "A whole month" Said Raven in response. He just sighed and walked to the door and ran threw it like it was nothing.

Raven jaw hit the floor "You coming" He said and Raven just nodded and followed him "You sure do know your way around" He stopped and said "Just lucky I guess and turned the wrong way just trying to trick "Other way lucky" She said He just smiled and followed her**. I swear I seen that smile before, I swear I've seen him before but where. **She said to herself they walked into the common room and all the others just stared at her and the mysterious hero. Robin then broke the silence "So you're finally awake. I'm just wondering what is your name" The dark figure looked at Robin "Names Hunter" He said "Love to chit chat but I got to go" He said and started to walk away. "Hey want to have a spar" Said Raven.

He stopped and turned around he stared at her for a minute and finally said "I would be happy too" Said Hunter. Cyborg then called Bee because she was his girlfriend and then word got out and there were tons of people just watching him train getting ready for the fight he looked at Raven and saw her meditating. He smiled and walked over to the computer and typed in a bunch of stuff and walked to the floor Raven stop and watched him all the other people that were watching from the bleachers rooting Raven on watched him. He stopped and knelt down on his knees and put a blind fold on his eyes so he couldn't see he had a sword in front of him.

Then thirty Training bots came out and circled him. Everyone gasped and started talking to each other "He's going to get himself killed before the fight" Said Aqualad and everyone nodded in response. He grabbed his sword and stood up he then froze in place. Everyone got quite and watched him. A bot came running at him and then all of them started running he then slashed his sword and got three of them he kept doing the same thing he dogged and listened carefully there was only two left and they were being really stealthy and then jumped into the air right when the bot was going to kick him in the face he grabbed the bots foot and looked at the bot with his blindfold on he then threw the bot against the wall and stabbed it in the stomach. The other bot watched and stood there waiting the bot then ran at him and he then turned around and threw his the bot dogged it and then was about to kick him in the stomach but he turned to the side and the bot missed him he then pulled out an knife and stabbed the bot in midair in the chest and slammed the bot to the ground. He then took of his blind fold and said "Well I'm ready what about you" Raven then nodded and got in a fighting position and so did he the real fight was about to begin.

Raven watched as Jinx came to the field to be the coach and explain the rules "Ok this are the rules number one you can't use your powers this is going to be hand to hand combat number two if you fall on you back three times you lose" Hunter then looked at Jinx and lifted his hand for her to stop "How bout we make this more interesting if you fall on your back one time you lose and I will let Raven use her powers but I won't use my powers, and if I win Raven has to do something for me and if Raven wins I will tell her my identity" Everyone gasped and went wide eyed they couldn't believe it that someone would do something like that "Everyone calm down this isn't the first time I've done this and when I do I never lose" Said Hunter will getting in a fighting positon.

"Fine I accept because I know I'm going to beat you" Raven then got in a fighting stance again "Ready set GO" Jinx screamed and watched as Raven charged at Hunter and threw the first punch hunter got in a boxer stance and lifted his arms in front of his face to block the punch. He blocked the punch and then Raven tried to kick him in the gut but he blocked that to. Raven backed up tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her close to his face he then smiled and pushed her. Raven did a cart wheel before she hit the ground. He then started walking towards her still in a boxing stance with his hands I front of him. Raven then tried to punch him but he dogged this and slapped the back of her head.

When Raven grabbed her head he then tripped her but before she hit the ground he caught her by the waist and pulled her back up and pushed her but he kept his hand locked with her hand he pulled her back and then Raven found herself being hugged by Hunter "Don't give up just yet" He said and backed away. Raven faced him and her cheeks were red Hunter saw this and winked at her. Raven started to blush more but Jinx snapped her out of her thoughts "COME RAVEN TAKE HIM DOWN" Raven then used her black Aura and trapped Hunter in her grasp he tried to break free but he couldn't so he acted as if Raven hurt him. "AAAAAAHHHH my back my back" Raven saw that and remembered that he had been shot in the back she let go of him and he then smiled and ran toward Raven.

He was going to kick Raven but instead he acted that he was and when Raven went to block he pinched her nose and then slapped the back of her head again. Raven looked at a pile of dirt and used her black aura and changed the dirt into small pebbles and started throwing them at him from the sky. Raven threw the pebbles like they were bullets and when they hit the ground it left a smoke. Hunter saw this and started breaking dancing on the floor dogging every pebble Raven threw at him "WOOOOO BREAK DANCING HAHA" He then started laughing which made Raven throw them even harder when she ran out there was smoke. When the smoke cleared he was gone Raven looked everywhere but he wasn't to be seen. Raven looked up and there he was and he jumped down and kicked her in the gut Raven then pulled at his hand taking his ring off but he didn't notice. She was about to hit the ground HARD but Hunter caught her and set her down slowly on the ground.

He stared at her for a minute and then said "Looks like I won" He said all the Titans couldn't believe it he beat Raven people weren't able to beat Raven ever since Beast boy disappeared because she went to the gym a lot to clear her head. Raven stared at him she was lost in his eyes. But his blue eyes started turning green, she looked at his hair and some parts were turning green "Your eyes are green" Raven said Hunter just stared at her confused his eyes went wide he looked at his hand and saw that his ring was gone he looked to the side of Raven and put it in his pocket. He got up and started walking faster to the door " got to g go" Hunter said while stuttering "WAIT YOU WON" Raven screamed he turned around and kept his head low "Meet me and the park at 8:00" He said and ran away everyone didn't know what happened because they didn't see his eyes.

Jinx walked up to Raven "What was that all about" Raven looked at Jinx and the other titans "It was nothing" She said and walked away leaving every titan around the world confused. Raven walked into her room and fell on her bed and grabbed a stuff chicken that Beast boy got her when they went to the festival together. She then went deep into her thoughts "His eyes turned green and his hair did to, is he NO he can't be can he? This is so confusing!" She screamed and then she heard someone giggle in her head "I BET YOU LOVE HIM" Said Ravens emotion Happy "WHAT NO I DON'T I LOVE BEAST BOY" "Raven have you ever thought that Beast boy is never gonna come back" Said Brave "HE WILL COME BACK I KNOW HE WILL EH WOULDN'T LEAVE ME" Raven screamed at Brave "Well he does look and smile and have the same green hair and eyes as beast boy" Said Brave "But but but wouldn't he h h have come back to us by by now" Said Ravens emotion Timid "Well there's only one way to find out" Said Raven she looked at her clock and it was 7:30 "We are going to have to go see him" Said Raven to her emotions Happy started jumping in glee and Brave just smiled Timid was happy as well. She then heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Star with an envelope in her hand and handed it to her "Its from our new friend Hunter" Said Star "What where did you get this" Raven asked "I was on the roof thinking of our lost friend Beast boy he then appeared and asked me to give this to you" Raven and the others were still getting used to Star and how she talked now she got better but she still have some learning to do. Star then flew away leaving raven alone.

Raven walked back into her room and looked at the envelope she opened it and a letter fell out as well as a button that looked like a detonator. Raven looked and picked up the letter and read it "Play me" It said Ravens eyes glued to the detonator now she sighed and pressed the button. Hunter appeared in a hologram form "Hey what's up Rae" "Its Raven not Rae got it" Said Raven in response "Well Raven I bet you corrected me right there because I said Rae but this is a recording so ya" Said Hunter while grabbing his neck and rubbing it.

"So Raven I hope I see you today at the park and if you're going then meet me by the lake" Raven was about to turn off the recording but he stopped her "Oh and Raven make sure to wear something nice" Said Hunter while smiling. The recording ended and Raven ran to her closet but couldn't find anything nice she just had her uniform that she always wore. Raven sighed she walked out of her towards Star room. Star was Raven last hope Raven sighed and knocked at Stars door. Star answered with a confused look on her face "Friend Raven what do you need" Asked Star Raven blushed "Star I'm going to go see Hunter in the park but I need a dress. Star screamed in glee and grabbed Raven and pulled her into the room. Star pulled clothing out of her closet but Raven didn't see anything that she likes and Star had one dress left.

"Star this is the one but the color isn't my taste" Said Raven. Raven was about to say something else until her emotion knowledge spoke up and said "Raven let me take control for a minute "What NO" Said Raven "Raven you need to trust me please" Said Knowledge Raven nodded her head and then knowledge had control "Well you know I will take it anyways" Said Knowledge to Star. Star gave her the dress and walked out of Stars room thanking her for the dress. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PINK ISNT MY COLOR!" Screamed Raven Knowledge ignored Raven and put the dress on the bed Knowledge grabbed a book and flipped through the pages and then stopped at one page she looked at it for like two seconds and she shut the book fast so Raven couldn't see what spell she was going to use.

Knowledge extended her hand and said "METRON" Raven watched as the dress turned purple she then found herself in control of her body again. She smiled and took her clothes off, she then put the dress on and her shoulders showed and there was a cut in the side so you were able see Ravens leg. She then heard Knowledge laugh "I felt like adding that to the dress" She said "Well it is quite nice but I wish I had makeup and I'm not going back to Stars room" She then heard Timid and Happy in a union say "Maybe you should look in the back of your closet and find a white box" Raven then did what she was told she looked in the way back and found a big white box she opened it and found purple lipstick and eye liner. She applied this and looked in the mirror she then saw a beautiful and sexy girl staring back at her. Raven let out a little smile. She then heard Love say "Raven I just want to say he's going to be all over you and just want to say that DAMN WE ARE BEATIFUL AND SEXY" Raven then had a smile on her face that she couldn't make it go away.

Raven grabbed her leotard and put it over her body so the others wouldn't look at her when she walked out. Everyone was going to ask her where she was going but Raven hid her smile and made a frown which made it look like she grumpy and mad. Everyone just ignored her when she was out of the tower she made a portal and stepped in and found herself right by the lake. She looked around and saw a tall muscular figure emerge from the shadows it was Hunter he smiled and stepped to the side Raven found a blanket on the floor with a good view of the lake and the moon made it even more beautiful she noticed the ukulele . He looked at Raven and smirked "I thought I said where something nice" He said he started laughing at his own joke.

Raven just smirked and took of her leotard off letting it fall to the ground. Hunter stopped and stared at Raven in awe he saw her dress glitter in the moonlight. She then started walking toward him with a sway in her hips which made him drool over her even more. He then looked at her legs and saw the cut and was able to see Ravens leg he just stared again and froze in place. He then grabbed her hand and sat down with her on the blanket he then smiled at her. "I'm glad you came because I need to tell you something that may surprise you and please don't get mad when I tell you" Said Hunter. Raven just smirked at him and nodded her head in response. He grabbed the ukulele and started playing a wonderful tune and took the ring on his hand off and started singing to Raven.

**It's you and me The stars and moon will keep us company. They'll watch over us as we fall asleep. And I will hold you close. So lay your head down on the pillowcase Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace 'Cause in my arms you know you will be safe And I won't let you go So baby let my heartbeat be The rhythm that puts you to sleep My smile will be the first thing you see When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up **(Hunters eyes were turning green and his hair then started turning green but he kept singing)

**So dream with me Hold my hand; escape reality Let my love be your cavalry, And I will hold you close Don't you worry; I'll be by your side**

**I promise I'll be here all through the night, I'll comfort you until the morning light, And I won't let you go So baby let my heartbeat be. The rhythm that puts you to sleep, My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**So baby let my heartbeat be, The rhythm that puts you to sleep, My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up **

**So baby let my heartbeat be The rhythm that puts you to sleep My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**So baby let my heartbeat be The rhythm that puts you to sleep My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up **(Raven then watched as Hunters tan skin turned green and then a pointy tooth appeared on the right side of his mouth)

**Authors Note's**

**Hey guys if you want ot find the song it called Lullaby By Chester see on YouTube. So go look up the video and listen to him sing and then imagine Hunter singing it to Raven So type in ****Chester See Lullaby**

Raven then was crying when she saw who it was she was mad and happy at the same time. She then slapped Hunter or aka Beast boy in the face he then looked at her sadly "That was for leaving me" Said Raven. Beast boy then kept his head down in shame and nodded. "And this is for coming back to me" Said Raven she grabbed his cheeks and planted a hot passionate kiss on his lips he just froze in surprise until he started kissing her back then soft moans came from Ravens mouth as well as Beast boy. Raven then took of her dress and beast boy started taking of his black suit. When he was only in boxers Raven jumped and then he caught her and fell on the blanket on his back Raven then started talking to him but it was hard for her to talk and kiss her lover at the same time. "Will…any…one….see…..us" She said in breathes and kisses. He then nodded and said "No…one…will…bother….us….i…rented…..this…..part…of….the….park" Raven then smiled and laughed the couple then forgot about the rest of the world and made love.

**(Two hours later) **

"Wow" Said Raven while lying on his chest with the blanket over them but except the ground Beast boy just laid on the grass and Raven laid on top of him so she couldn't get itchy. "Gar" Asked Raven "Ya Rae what is it" Asked Beast boy in response "You aren't going to leave again or leave me again right" Beast boy just stared her in the eyes he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question" "That's good enough for me, but when are you going to tell the others" Asked Raven "Well I was thinking tonight but then I kind of got held back by a certain person that I can't keep my eyes off of.

"Gar what you turned into that day I've never seen something like that" "Uggg ok I will tell you but you promise you won't laugh" "Now why would I laugh about something like that" "You got a good point"

"Well this is all I know about that thing. When I get really mad sometimes I'm able to control myself but when I can't I turn into the Beast. My skin turns red and everything else does but I stay the same form or other times I turn into a Sasquatch or something like that I've never been able to see for myself. When my parents died in the boat crash I was kidnapped by scientist and they did experiments on me and one day they made me really mad and I turned into the Beast and broke free but when I broke free I didn't turn back so people got scared and then they came" "Who came Gar" "The Doom Patrol they came in and tried to capture me they thought I was some animal but if it wasn't for Elastic girl and Negative man they would have gave me to the police. We got into a big fight and somehow I won but when I was about to run away Elastic girl started singing a song. The song she sang was one my mom sang to me and I calmed me down and I turned back to normal and I started crying. They took me in and I told them about the scientist they went to take the scientist to jail but when they got there they were all dead. I didn't know that I killed all of those people, that day I just started crying again, the police said they would have to watch me to make sure I didn't turn into that thing again so I became a part of their team" "Wow I didn't know that" "Well now you do so please don't talk to people about it" "I promise" "Well you better or I goanna have to punish you" "Oh really well what are going to do to me" "Im going to torture you by not letting you kiss me for a whole week" "Oh that would be torture" Raven smiled and so did Beast boy they kissed and got dressed Raven went back to Tower and went straight to bed.

Beast boy roamed the streets he then found himself at his apartment he went straight to bed with a smile on his face. When he was about to fall asleep Raven appeared through one of her portals. "Staying away from you for a minute tortures me" Said Raven. Beast boy moved to the side of his bed and patted the extra space Raven took off her clothes and laid down on the bed with her lover. Beast boy hugged her and pulled her closer. Raven felt safe with Beast boy she fell asleep and so did Beast boy.

**One Week Later**

Raven ran into the bathroom and so did Beast boy. Raven threw up into the toilet while Beast boy held her hair. "He's so NICE AND LOVING" Shrieked Happy "Indeed Happy" Said Knowledge "He so sexy and Brave to do this for us" Said Brave "He is p p pretty sexy" Said Timid. Raven snapped back into reality when she found herself being picked up and put into a car. "What are you doing" Asked Raven "I made a doctor's appointment for you today because you have been sick for a while now. He handed her a piece of paper with a time and name he pulled in front "Do you want me to go with you" "No I will be ok thanks anyways babe" Raven then kissed him and started walking away but she ran back to the car "Hey can you go get some milk and some tea were out" "Whatever you want princess" Raven smiled and kissed him on the lips. Ever since she moved out and started living with Beast boy she was more happy and fun to be around with. The other were devastated but they didn't quit the team they just moved away they were still close and Cyborg put in a security system so there were safe and put in the Titan alert in there house so they could know when something was going on and they would meet the other Titans on the computer.

Raven walked into the hospital and gave her paper to the women in front "Fifth floor" She said and Raven said thank you and walked away to the elevator. When she was on the floor she was greeted by women in a doctor's uniform and told her to sit down. Raven told her everything about being sick and craving foods and always having mood swings. The doctor smiled and told her "Well what it sounds like to me is that you're Pregnant" Raven went wide eyed "What no I have to be sick or something" The doctor ignored her and walked to a room and came back and handed her a pregnancies test "Only one way to find" Raven went to the bathroom and did her business when she came out she had to wait for thirty minutes. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to know if she was pregnant. The Pregnancie test beeped showing the results were done. Raven got up with the doctor to the table she grabbed then test and closed her eyes "You know Raven its better if you look" Raven opened her eyes and saw a pink plus sign on the test.

Raven just froze in place but after a minute she was freaking out "OH MY GOD I GOING TO BE A MOM" Raven then started laughing and couldn't calm down she was so happy she couldn't keep still. Raven hugged the doctor "OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH" "Your welcome Raven but you should be thanking the man who got you pregnant" Raven then pulled away "OH MY GOD I NEED TO TELL GARFIELD THE GOOD NEWS" The doctor stopped Raven and gave her a piece of paper with a name of a bar. "Tell him there it's a beautiful place and invite friends to its more fun that way" Raven put the paper away in her pocket "We are going to be there by 7:30 meet us there" Said Raven she hugged the doctor and left.

When she got outside she found Beast boy in the car waiting for her. She opened the door and got in the car. "Well are you ok is there something wrong" "Everything is fine Gar but we are going out today at 7:30 she handed him the piece of paper. "Well ok" "Oh and make sure to invite everyone from Titans East, Jinx, and Kid Flash. "Ok looks like were having a party" "You have no idea" Said Raven under her breath

**Four Hours Later**

Everyone was sitting down and eating and having fun. Raven then saw the doctor by the door looking around. Raven waved her hand, the doctor notice this and walked to her "Well hello Raven at first I thought you weren't having a party anymore" "Well we didn't oh my gosh I'm so rude I completely forgot you name" "Dr Smith" She said "Your real name" Said Cyborg Everyone laughed and so did the Dr smith "My name is Rachel" "Well it's a pleasure to meet you any friend of Raven is a friend of ours" Said Beast boy he then kissed Raven on the lips "So you're the lucky one to have Raven" Said Rachel "Yep I'm the one" Said Beast boy but he was cut off when he heard someone from the stand say "Is there anyone who wants to use the karaoke machine" Beast boy he looked to the other boys and all of the boys looked to their dates and smiled they all got up and went to the karaoke machine. Beast boy picked a two songs to sing to Raven and everyone went on with it because the second song Beast boy was going to sing was the one that he would ask Raven to marry him.

All the girls watched as they boys got in position on the stage and Cyborg then said.

"**Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfucker"**

Beast boy then started singing and all the guys stayed quiet until there part came.

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star. You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue. You're everything I see in my dreams. I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star. You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you could make my wish come true If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you.**

The song ended and the all the girls clapped and whistled to their dates or boyfriends. Beast boy then stayed on the stage when the others went back to the table. "The next song I'm going to sing is for my girl Raven" Music started playing but behind him was a band and he then kicked to karaoke machine breaking it and started singing.

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I want to marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it these dancing shoes?**

**Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you (Beast boy started doing a dance)**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh come on girl**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow Shots of patron**

**And it's on girl**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready (Beast boy got down and started walking to Raven slowly)**

**Cause it's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it these dancing shoes?**

**Who cares baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool**

**No, I won't blame you It was fun girl (Beast boy then was right in front of her singing)**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

**Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you. (Beast boy pointed to Raven)**

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing shoes?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Just say I do,**

**Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby Just say I do Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby**

**Oh it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing shoes?**

**Who cares baby (Beast boy then knealt down and pulled out a ring)**

**I think I wanna marry you**

Raven was crying when she saw the ring and everyone was watching. "Raven will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Logan" Raven couldn't believe it she was crying so much she couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. Beast boy put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Raven kissed right back "Well I think this is the perfect time to tell you something that I was going to tell tonight" "Oh and what may that be" He said Raven stood up and said the two magically words every guy loves or hates "Beast boy I'm PREGNANT" All the girls started screaming and ran up to Raven. Beast boy didn't move everyone saw this and got quiet. He looked at Raven "Well what do you think" Asked Raven in a worried tone "I think THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE IM GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING KIDS I CANT BELIEVE THIS IM GOING TO BE A DAD AND A HUSBAND" He screamed he grabbed Raven and threw her into the air and spun her in a circle. "OH MY GOD RAVEN" He said he set her down and started hugging her she laid her head against his chest and he set kiss on her forhead. "Thank you so much for giving me a kid" He said "Thank you so much for getting me pregnant stupid" Said Raven in response and kissed him while the others were laughing.

"And that is how I found out your mother was the pregnant with you guys" Said Beast boy to two little twin baby's that had green hair and had perfect mixture of gray and green skin, and had purple eyes and a red charka on their foreheads. "You know they don't understand you" Said Raven while walking up to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know but it so much fun to watch them try to understand you with their cute little faces" Responded Beast boy Raven looked at her daughter and son. She smiled at them and they gave her toothless grin back which made Raven and Beast boy go into a fit of laughter. Raven kissed her kids goodnight and so did Beast boy they walked over their bed but before they went to sleep pulled their baby's crib close to the bed. Beast boy kissed his wife and Raven kissed her Husband.

"Thank you for giving me this family Rae. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now" Raven smiled and kissed BB "Your welcome" They fell asleep with each other in their arms and with their baby's beside their bed.


End file.
